Voltron Force (comics)
Voltron Force is a 2012 comic book series primarily written by Brian Smith published by VIZ Kids, a subsidiary of VIZ Media.VIZ Kids Acquires Licenses for Five Animated Properties It is a side story to the television series of the same name which was cancelled after its first season. The comic book series would run from 2012 to 2013 spanning six issues. It would then be followed by a "true" short comic continuation after the events of the TV show included in the Thirtieth Anniversary book that concluded the Voltron Force franchise making way for World Events Production's collaboration with DreamWorks Animation to create the Voltron: Legendary Defender franchise. Premise Following the TV series own premise being a pseudo-sequel to Voltron: Defender of the Universe, the comics would continue to follow in that vain. Many years after the defeat of King Lotor, The Voltron Force would recruit three new cadets and train them to become their successors as pilots of the Voltron Lions. Maahox, a mad scientist, would revive Lotor and together they would attempt to gather Haggarium to fight the Voltron Force. Characters * Daniel: The hotheaded cadet set on being the next pilot of the Black Lion, Daniel wields the voltcom that enhances speed. As a consequence of the events happening in the second half of the TV series, Daniel still carries his Haggarium infection which poses a danger to both him and the team. * Vince: Vince is the wielder of a strange power that he uses to aid the team against powerful Haggarium attacks. As a bright cadet, he excels in math and science and is shown to be very savvy with technology. However, he would also be shown to lack confidence in himself. * Larmina: The niece of Princess Allura, Larmina prefers to fight more in hand-to-hand combat as a warrior. Her own brashness would cause trouble for herself and the team. * Keith: The pilot of the Black Lion and leader of the Voltron Force. He is a former fugitive of the Galaxy Alliance that was under Wade's control. Taking his role as defender of the universe seriously, he maintains a close eye on the cadets to ensure that they will become the best fit for the new generation of the Voltron Force. * Lance: The pilot of the Red Lion, Lance keeps a close eye on the cadets and trains them as the new generation of pilots while acting as their guardian as they train on Planet Arus. However, being their instructor and guardian, leads Lance to have his own conflicts with Daniel's own hotheaded attitude. * Allura: The princess of Planet Arus and pilot of the Black Lion, she is the aunt of Larmina. With both responsibilities, she struggles with balancing out her duties to both the universe and to her own people. In training the cadets, she hopes to have Larmina become an appropriate successor to the Blue Lion. * Hunk: Hunk is the pilot of the Yellow Lion and the mechanic of the team. His fun-loving attitude would make him the closest to the cadets among the team members. * Pidge: Pidge is the technology-savvy Green Lion. He is responsible for maintaining the technology the team uses and the castle defense system. He shares his passion for computers with Vince who in turn would become his successor to the Green Lion. Release Main Line The main line of Voltron Force comics released by VIZ Kids that were published every two months. Each issue would span approximately 92 pages and would be a different story that didn't necessarily conflict with one another or the TV show itself. Other Development Brian Smith, the main writer of the comic books, was working with Nick Animation's publication company. Through there, he would work on collaborations between Nickelodeon and VIZ which included its Winx Club license. After leaving Nickelodeon, he was invited to work on the Voltron Force comics after VIZ acquired the comic book license. The comics were in development before the initial show aired on TV.30th Anniversary Voltron Book Author Brian Smith During the original run of the Voltron Force television series, the partnership between World Events Productions and Mattel originally sought to create a toy line based on the series.SDCC 2011 Mattel Voltron Force Revealed However, Mattel would later cancel their license after the initial reveal of the prototypes for Voltron Force. The cancelled partnership meant no merchandising to fund the series thus leading to its cancellation after its first season. Instead of the comics serving as a mere tie-in for the main TV series, much like Voltron: Legendary Defender's own comic book series running alongside it, it would be the final run of the Voltron Force franchise. However, certain issues would directly call back to continuities in the show while others would diverge with different plot lines. Brian Smith would later work on Voltron: From Days of Long Ago: A Thirtieth Anniversary Celebration. References Category:Comics